ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hypnotic
This is the the 8th episode of season two of Jon: Ultimate Adventures. Plot We see Jon and April in a plumber ship, being taken by Magister Trill. April: So why are we going to Bellwood again? Jon: Something has happened to Ben with Max wants us to help fix. April: Oh okay, but where is Jack? Jon: He wanted to stay home and look after Grandma Margaret. April: Remember staying with her when you went on your multiple holidays. The Plumber ship lands in Bellwood's Plumber base. Jon and April exit the ship and Ester and Rook are there. Jon turns back to the ship. Jon: Thanks Magister Trill. The ship departs. Ester: You need to help Ben. Jon: Well what is wrong with him? Rook: He has been stealing random components. April: Like what components? The scene transitions to a computer screen which shows Ben taking multiple components. The shot is now focused on Jon, April, Rook and Ester. Max enters. Max: Ah Jon, thanks for coming. Jon: No problem. Seems like a serious problem. Rook: It is, do you know what the components Ben has stolen can make? April: I have no clue. Jon: I have an idea. I had a course on components while at Plumbers Academy. Those components are to make a clock or something which uses gears. Max: Why would Ben be taking clock components without asking? April: What do you mean Plumber Academy? Jon: You know them holidays I went on? April: They weren't holidays, you were going to the Plumber Academy. Jon: Yeah. Sorry. Molly Gunther enters. She has her Omniverse suit on. Molly: Magister Tennyson, Ben has been detected near the entrance. Max: Thanks Molly. Jon: Molly, can you get the alpha squad and take point up there? (Pointing) Molly: Yes Magister. Molly goes off. April: Magister? Ester: So you're a Magister Plumber? Jon: Yep, funny how I never mentioned this. April: What is a Magister Plumber? Rook: It is the highest rank a Plumber can get, they have shown all the necessary parts to become a Magister. Max: They also have command over all Plumbers. Ester: What should we do when Ben gets here? Jon: Rook, take your team and take strategy 18-Beta. Rook: Yes Magister. Rook moves away. Molly and the Alpha squad are on the next level pointing their guns at the floor where Jon, April, Max and Ester are. Rook and his team are hiding behind energy boxes, also pointing their weapons at the same place the Alpha team are. Max: I'll go to the components room, if Ben gets through here, that's where he'll go. April: I'll go with you. Max and April leave down the elevator. Ester: What do I do? Jon: Stay here and help, or hide if you don't want to hurt Ben. Ester goes and hides. Jon: Plumbers, as far as I am aware, Ben is not his usual self. He would want us to stop him from taking these components. Use all necessary force, fire your weapons, even if I get hit. Our mission is to stop Ben Tennyson. A few moments later, Ben Tennyson enters the room and sees Jon. Ben: Jon, didn't expect you here. Jon (holding his hands up): Ben, stop this. We don't want to hurt you. Ben: How can you hurt me?! I'm a hero! Ben hits the Omnitrix and turns into Four Arms. Jon lowers his hands and the Plumbers fire on him. Four Arms is now on the floor. Jon: Stop this Ben. Four Arms picks Jon up and Jon looks into his eyes. Jon notices something. Four Arms throws Jon into the computer station. The Plumbers continue to fire but have no effect. Rook jumps over and goes to punch Four Arms. Four Arm catches him and throws him to the floor, knocking Rook out. Four Arms hits the Omnitrix and turns back into Ben. He walks to the elevator but stops when a green flash happens. Ben looks behind him, he sees Jon as Arctiguana. Arctiguana: Arctiguana! Time to freeze Ben. Arctiguana fires an ice beam at Ben, who dodges. Ben then runs to the door and leaves the Plumber base. The scene transitions into the components room. Arctiguana and Rook enter. April and Max are there. April: Jon? Arctiguana: Yeah. Rook: Ben defeated me. Max: Where is he? Arctiguana: He left after I attacked him. April: That's good, though you know what is wrong with him? Rook: No. Arctiguana: But I do. The scene moves to the main room in the Plumber base. Jon, now Human, April, Ester, Max and Rook are standing. Jon: Ben is being hypnotised. Max: Good to know he hasn't just lost it. Rook: But who could hypnotise him? Max: Sublimino! Jon: Or it could be a Kinectian. Ester: What are they? Max: They have the power to hypnotise people. But I've never seen one as they are known to be extinct. Jon: I have it in my Ultimatrix. Rook: But now how do we find Ben? Jon: Easy. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and turns into Wildmutt. April: You're going to follow his scent? Rook: That is a good plan. Max: Rook, you go with Jon. Ester: I'm going. April: Me too. Wildmutt lowers his head slightly. He then hits the Ultimatrix symbol and turns into Ultimate Wildmutt. Ultimate Wildmutt: Just so you know, this is a waste of going ultimate just to carry you guys. Rook, April and Ester get on Ultimate Wildmutt. The scene goes to a park where Ben is standing. Sublimino is standing there as well. Sublimino: Why didn't you come back with any parts?! Ben: Jon was in the way. Sublimino: Argh! Doesn't matter, I have all the components I need. Ultimate Wildmutt arrives with Rook, Ester and April on his back. They all get off and Ultimate Wildmutt hits the Ultimatrix symbol and turns into Wildmutt and then hits it again turning back into Jon. Jon: So it was Sublimino. Rook: Who is he? Jon: Well he hypnotises people Rook, how do you think he done it to Ben. Ester: How do we get Ben out of this hypnotism? Sublimino: Oh I'm sorry my dear, you can't. Jon grabs Rook's proto-tool and fires a blast at Sublimino's pocket watch causing it to break. Ben then falls to the ground and Ester goes to him. Jon gives the proto-tool back to Rook. Ester: Is he going to be okay? Jon: Yeah, Sublimino doesn't have control any more. Ester: So we have beaten him? Sublimino (sarcastically): Oh no, my pocket watch has been destroyed. The only logical thing to do is hand myself over. Sublimino gets a device out of his pocket and presses a button. A big watch appears and begins to swing. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and turns into Diamondhead. He shields Easter, Ben, Rook and April by creating diamond shield attached to the ground. The watch emits some sound waves. These hypnotise the locals and they move towards Sublimino. Rook peers over the top and back down to the group. Rook: There are no Plumbers but a lot of Bellwood residents. Diamondhead: We need to stop that watch. April: But with the people in the way, it is going to be impossible. Diamondhead: Not exactly. Ultimatrix, calculate best alien to stop watch emitting sound waves; Clockwork or Grey Matter? Ultimatrix: Best alien is Jury Rigg. Ester: Why Jury Rigg? Rook: He is small and has advanced mechanical knowledge. Diamondhead: Fine, but if we fail, it's the Ultmatrixes fault. Ultimatrix, Jury Rigg. The Ultimatrix symbol flashes and Diamondhead transforms into Jury Rigg. Rook: Give him cover fire. April: I don't have anything to absorb which would be good. Rook gives April another blaster. They are set on stun. They fire at the people of Bellwood. Jury Rigg runs towards the big watch, some people get in his way but he side steps out of their way. Jury Rigg gets to the watch and begins to dismantle it. Something knocks Jury Rigg into the diamond shield. All the people of Bellwood regain their minds and starts running. Rook: They are back to normal. Ester: But who knocked Jon back. April (looks around): Ben isn't here. They all look to Sublimino, Ben, as Humungousaur, is standing next to him. ''' Rook: Ben! Snap out of it. Humungousaur: I'm me Rook. '''Humungousaur goes and punches the ground causing the diamond shield to shatter. A green flash happens and Jon is now Echo Echo. Echo Echo: Ben, your final chance stop this! Humungousaur: You can't tell me what to do! Echo Echo hits the Ultimatrix Symbol and turns into Ultimate Echo Echo. Ultimate Echo Echo: Ultimate Echo Echo! Sorry Ben. Ultimate Echo Echo fires his sonic disks at him and then emit sonic screams. Humungousaur falls backwards destroying the watch. Ultimate Echo Echo reverts into Echo Echo and then into Jon. Jon goes over to Ben, still as Humungousaur, and hits the Omnitrix symbol turning him into Spidermonkey. Ben gets up, not under Sublimino's control anymore. Sublimino: I command you to attack them! Spidermonkey: No messing with the monkey. Spidermonkey fires a web at Sublimino. The scene then moves to the Plumber base. Ben, Rook, Ester, Max, Jon and April are there. Ben: I'm sorry I went mental on you all. Jon (jokingly): Went? Max: I'm glad you're back, thanks for the help Jon. Jon: No problem, plus you've got Sublimino as well. Ester: Shall we get a meal Ben? Ben: Why not. Ester and Ben leave. Jon: Like nothing happened. Jon's phone rings. Jon answers it. Jon: Hello? Oh hi Kai.....You're in London now? Yeah I can get from Bellwood to London in no time.......I'll be there, choose a film. Jon puts the phone down. April: Seems like your date. Rook: You and Kai Green? Jon: Yeah, we are going on a date. Max: Ain't that sweet. Jon: Is there any chance you could take me and April home Rook? Rook, Jon and April walk away to the proto-truck. Major Events Sublimino makes his debut Ultimate Wildmutt and Ultimate Echo Echo make their debut by Jon Humungousaur and Spidermonkey make their debut by Ben. Characters Jon Marron April Marron Ben Tennyson Max Tennyson Rook Blonko Ester Molly Gunther Villains Sublimino (First Appearance) Ben Tennyson (Temporarily) Aliens Used Jon * Arctiguana (First Appearance) * Wildmutt (cameo) * Ultimate Wildmutt (First Appearance) * Echo Echo * Ultimate Echo Echo (First Appearance) Ben * Four Arms (Cameo) * Humungousaur (First Appearance) * Spidermonkey (First Appearance) Trivia * It is revealed Jon went to Plumbers Academy ** Somewhere along the line, Jon became a Magister * This is the first episode two Ultimates have been used. Category:Episodes Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures